We Have To Be Isolated From The Global Community Because Our Technology Is So Advanced
Our Technology Exceeds What Most Nations Have Because We Have Freedom We Don't Have To Abide By Any Regulations Regarding What We Build autonomy is the capacity to make an informed, un-coerced decision. Autonomous organizations or institutions are independent or self-governing. For example, the Roman Catholic Church is governed by its canon law which applies to all Roman Catholic churches which are thus not considered autonomous. Various denominations of Protestant churches usually have more decentralized power, and churches may be autonomous, thus having their own rules or laws of government, at the national, local, or even individual level. We Believe The Strings Should Be Severed All Should Be Free The Internet Is The Largest Echo Chamber To Ever Exist We Have To Have Our Website or At The Very Least Our Own Wikia To Protect Our Safety From Those Who DO NOT Like Us They Have A Lot of Names For Us "Whistleblowers" "Terrorists" But We Are All One In The Same People Rise The Truth To The Surface In Whatever Format It Happens To Take The Gender Bias Should Never Be This Excessive In The Majority Men Have Never Been Affected The Way We Have Even The Women Who Experienced These Problems We're Not Wiped Out In The Masses By The Authorities Soon We're Gonna Need Another Units of Measurement Just To Account For The Corpses At Least 20.000 We're Killed During The Solar Eclipse of 2017 And It Is Suspected That At Least Another 50.000 Was Killed On Mars Following The Attack On The Maritain Distribution Center These Lies Must Come To An End That Gender Category Could Apply To Every Avox Male And Female The Fact That None of Us Are Fertile Is What's Making It A Problem Avoxes Don't Have The Life Experience or The Maturity Involved With "Making Babies" So Very Few of Us Actually Have Children Avox Children Are Born Into Autonomy And Are Raised Much Like Middle Eastern Children Avox Children Learn How To Code And Make Zero Point Modules At A Very Young Age By The Time These Children Are Adults They've Already Operated Motor Vehicles Shot Their Dad's Plasmacaster Once or Twice And Have Made Many Zero Point Modules We Have Real Freedom And The Capitol Don't Like That Because of The Fact That Sex Takes Two Consenting Adults Body Painting Has Become A Major Form of Sexual Expression For Avoxes Body Painting or sometimes bodypainting, is a form of body art. Unlike tattoo and other forms of body art, body painting is temporary, painted onto the human skin, and can last several hours or many weeks and for avoxes is always applied on fully nude bodies usually during cold weather such Body art has multiple uses other types of avox art include Scarification which is commonly used now for gathering blood for the amazon coven having zero point modules implanted in the back of the hand or forehead Chastity piercing Genital piercing Tattooing And Branding Body Painting In The Cavalry Cavalry Commandos Paint Their Entire Nude Body Indigo As Zero Point Modules Are Often Their Primary Tool And Weapon They Wear No Cloths And Derive Their Armor From Natural Resources Cavalry Commandos Are Infamous For Being Vulnerable But Yet Bulletproof Due To Their Energy Shielding Causing Them To Be Immune To Ranged Attacks As Such They Are Not Liked By Smaller Infantry Reliant On Ranged Attacks Cavalry Commandos Use Ambush Tactics And Fight At Knife Fight Ranges And Are Extremely Lethal At Any Range Cavalry Commandos Are Known For Taking Down Razorbacks As Their Energy Shielding Allows Them To Survive Explosions Intense Fires And Even Ranged Attacks From Automatic Weapons One Commando Is Also Known To Have Killed The Occupants of An M1A1 Abrams With A Plasma-Blade Cavalry Commandos Have Also Utilized Energy Shielding To Take Down Fastbacks Humvees And Blackfoots As Well As Bigfoots Making Them Legendary Ghost Hunters Since Both Male And Female Avoxes Are Hypersexual They Are Often Are Kept Contained With Sex And Often Are Ignored And Are Only Seen When Needed Avoxes Are Also Vulnerable To Neural interfaces And As Such Are Unable To Properly Make Use of Them As Such All Their Technology Requires Manual Input But Is Derived From Ancient Technology Many Avoxes Are Also Capable of Entering Sleep Paralysis When Connected To A Neural Interface This Makes Them Practically Mind Controlled Zombies Avoxes Have Been Used By The Capitol For Transporting Goods Maintaining Infrastructure And Expanding The Districts Some of Them Through Hijacking Were Converted Into Peacekeepers Since All Avoxes When Connected To A Neural Interface Are Remotely Controlled By The Mosaic All Avoxes Are Often Kept In Sleep Paralysis Where Astral Projection Is The Only Means of Communicating With Them Due To Their Mortal Bodies Being Inaccessible The Avoxes Excitement of Returning To Their Mortal Bodies And Blasting Their Way Out of The Transfer Is A Moment To Remember Let's Just Say It Was Like BeamNG.Drive With Avatars And Graphic Motor Vehicle Violence